


Cuddling

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Pillow Talk, Sleepovers, norenmin, rock paper scissors, soft, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: renjun looses rock paper scissors and ends up sandwiched between two idiots, but renjun likes cuddling so its ok.





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> this is just very soft and was requested so here we go, i have another request but like ITS ALL NORENMIN and like i have 7 no noremin fanfics that like i don't feel like doing it and its similar to one fic i already did so like ;^)

"renjun can be little spoon and i can be big spoon." jaemin said exasperatedly.

they had been spending the last 15 minutes debating on little spoon and big spoon, but no one seemed content on the sleeping arrangements, usually they would fall asleep wherever they did usually tired, but this was one time they decided to go to bed before they were even tired, it was a saturday, a nice day away from practicing and music shows so they weren't as tired as they got ready for bed and then when it came down to it, they didn't know how their sleeping arrangement was going to be.

they were arguing partially because they were knew to this whole poly thing, they had only been dating for a couple weeks now but just never got around talking about how they would sleep.

and it may not seem like that big of a deal but jaemin hadn't wanted to be the little spoon but renjun didn't want to be too far away from jeno.

"okay how about, a sandwhich." jeno said throwing himself back onto the bed tired of talking about this.

"who would go in the middle though." renjun asked.

usually the person in the middle would smushed by the other two when it happened and no body wanted to be smushed.

they looked at each other quietly narrowing their eyes.

"rock paper scissors, loser gets smushed in between the other two." jaemin smiled breaking the silence.

slowly they brought out their hands, "rock, paper, scissors!" they chanted.

jeno and jaemin threw out scissors while renjun had thrown a paper, jaemin and jeno cheered laughing while renjun pouted.

"you guys are the worst i hate you."

"shut up, you love us." jeno grinned, "now get in the middle so we can smush you to death." jeno continued.

renjun rolled his eyes crawling into the middle of the bed, laying down facing the ceiling.

jaemin and jeno laid down on either sides of him facing each other. jaemin laid his head on renjun's chest and jeno's head was on his shoulder, he could admit it wasn't that bad to be in the middle but he would never say it out loud.

"i love you guys." jaemin whispered hands tightening where it was grasping jeno's shirt. renjun smiled stroking jaemin's hair and holding jeno's hand.

"why are you so sappy, all the time." jeno said, eye smile brightening up the whole room.

renjun was silent, content on how they were, he would be able to lay hear like this with them for years.

renjun whispered quietly, "we love you too jaemin."

and they fell asleep like that, when morning came and doyoung came to wake up the three, he didn't have the heart to do so, saving a picture of them for... scientific purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS? this was hella short and i feel bad for whoever requested it because i don't know if this is what they had in mind, and i can redo it if it wasn't. (insert laughing and skull emoji)


End file.
